Talk:Dead Iksar Talking
If anyone has the correct conversation answers for this quest, feel free to post the entire dialog here so we can link to it off the main page for people to follow.--Kodia 22:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I know I've done this quest, let me check my logs... glad I always leave them on, teehee. --Lordebon 23:24, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Here's the log snippet of my talk with the spirit. Note that the length of the lines breaks this page a bit for now. I believe the sequence went Who -> Venril Sathir -> Have you seen a phylactery within the city? -> etc. but "What power fuels him?" may have come before it mentions the phylactery, I can't remember. --Lordebon 23:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) (1200799548)Jan 19 22:25:48 2008 You say, "Hail, A traitorous spirit" (1200799548)Jan 19 22:25:48 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "You do not belong here. This is the city of the Emerald Circle. If you are found, their justice will be swiftly delivered into your gullet by blades and hammer." (1200799549)Jan 19 22:25:49 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "Who?" (1200799549)Jan 19 22:25:49 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "The Emerald Circle. They rule here. No. Wait. That was long, long ago. Yes. Someone even longer rules again, doesn’t he?!" (1200799550)Jan 19 22:25:50 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "Venril Sathir." (1200799550)Jan 19 22:25:50 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "Aaack! That is the one. Iksar skin rules the iksar empire, but not with iksar power." (1200799551)Jan 19 22:25:51 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "What power fuels him?" (1200799551)Jan 19 22:25:51 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "I know not!" (1200799552)Jan 19 22:25:52 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "What has brought him back?" (1200799552)Jan 19 22:25:52 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "I know not!" (1200799552)Jan 19 22:25:52 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "What power fuels him?" (1200799553)Jan 19 22:25:53 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "I know not!" (1200799554)Jan 19 22:25:54 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "Have you seen a phylactery within the city?" (1200799554)Jan 19 22:25:54 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "Yes. Wait. Who are you? You do not belong here. This is the city of the Emerald Circle." (1200799556)Jan 19 22:25:56 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "That was long ago. Stay with me." (1200799556)Jan 19 22:25:56 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "Aaack! Venril Sathir." (1200799556)Jan 19 22:25:56 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "Where is the phylactery?" (1200799557)Jan 19 22:25:57 2008 \aNPC 51400 a traitorous spirit:a traitorous spirit\/a says to you, "I saw such an item in one of the rooms near the audience chamber." (1200799557)Jan 19 22:25:57 2008 You say to a traitorous spirit, "Perfect."